The Pony
by ederyn
Summary: Treize and Zechs have a discussion while riding a pony.


**The Pony**  
Pairing: 6+13  
Warnings: sap, sap, sap and sap. Oh, and did I mention the sap?  
Summary: Treize and Milliard have a conversation over a pony.

——————————————

"Your Highness? It's time to wake up! Come, my little prince!"

Milliard sat up in bed. _I guess that's it for dreaming today._ He would have pretended to still be asleep, but his nanny would have none of that and he knew it. Better to just get up and get on with the day. He dressed without fuss and followed the nanny to the sunny little breakfast room to eat with Relena. Afterwards, they'd be taken to see their parents in the smaller of the dining halls, and he couldn't wait for that this morning.

Today he'd find out from his papa whether he was big enough now to ride the pony Lord Treize had given him on his birthday. He had to be! He was six years old now, not a little child. Treize was coming to the palace with his parents today, and how would it look if he hadn't even ridden the pony just once? Milliard had thought up a hundred reasons why he should be allowed to ride the little filly.

"Miri! You're a big boy now, yes, but still too small for that pony!"

"But Papa! I promise I won't jump fences or let her canter or even trot, or...or...or do anything! Please?"

The King of Cinq was a very firm man on most matters, but when it came to his only son he was as weak as a kitten. "Miri, I will allow you to ride the pony only on a number of conditions. The first is that someone must hold the bridle at all times. Your mother would simply faint if the pony were allowed to run free with you on its back. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Papa! I promise! Treize is coming today; he can hold the bridle for me. He's very sponsible, Papa!"

The king laughed. "Yes, Miri, he's very sponsible. When he arrives, I will explain very clearly what I expect from each of you."

"Thank you, Papa! I promise I'll be very, very, very good!"

This was one time when the king had no doubt the prince would be true to his word.

The Khushrenadas arrived with great fanfare in the afternoon. Almost the moment they arrived, the crown prince grabbed the youngest duke by the arm and dragged him over to his papa. "Here's Treize, Papa. He'll promise now to watch me ride my pony and not let anything bad happen. Won't you, Treize?"

The prince had an amazing ability to knock Treize mentally off balance, and this was one of his more skilled moments. "Yes, Your Highness," was all Treize could utter before the king outlined exactly how the pony was to be handled.

"Your Grace will see to it that Miri does not under any circumstances encourage the animal to move faster than a walk, correct?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Er, no, Your Highness," Treize answered confusedly, then shook his head to clear it. "I'll make sure the bridle never leaves my hand."

"Very good. Then have fun, both of you," he called after them, as Miri was dragging Treize from the room. "But not too much fun."

Treize followed the excited boy to the stables and helped him mount his pony for the first time with a boost from his cupped hands. He then grabbed the bridle and led the pony out to the pasture.

"Oh, Treize! This is wonderful! I want to go riding every single day!"

Treize had to smile at that. They were only walking through the field, but considering the sheltered life the prince led this was probably a moment of great freedom for him. A glance around the periphery alerted Treize to the dozen or more servants dutifully watching out for the prince's safety from the other side of the fence._ I wonder whether he ever gets a single moment alone. _Still, though the servants were mindful, they were keeping a respectful distance._ I suppose they don't expect much trouble from me. _Miri's laughter soon absorbed his attention, and Treize dismissed the servants from his thoughts.

"Treize, this is fun! Do you want to ride for awhile?"

"No, thank you, Miri. I think I'd break that poor filly's back. I need a horse, not a pony." He snickered as he thought of something funny. "A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!"

"What are you talking about, Treize?"

"Heh heh! It's from a Shakespeare play, _King Richard III_. In the battle scene at the end he cries, _A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!"_

"Oh." The prince became thoughtful for a moment, and Treize wondered what could prey so on the mind of such a small boy. "Treize, when I'm as old as you are will I know all the things you do?"

Treize smiled. "Miri, you'll probably know hundreds more things than I do."

"I doubt it. You seem to know everything. When will I know everything?"

"When you're an adult, I guess."

"Adults know everything?"

"I suppose."

"How old are you now, Treize?"

"Eleven. I'm always five years older than you, Miri."

"But you're not an adult yet, are you?"

"No, Miri."

"But when you're an adult, you ride a horse, not a pony, right?"

"Yes, Miri."

"Hmm. I can't wait to ride a horse, then, Treize. I want to get a horse on my next birthday."

"Don't be too eager to grow up, Miri. Someday you'll miss these days and wish you could have them back. My mother always tells me so."

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"Oh, Treize! What's that buzzing?"

"What buzzing?"

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

"There it is again! What is it, Treize? Treize...?"

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Zechs sat up in bed. _What the hell is that noise? The alarm? No, the vidphone._ He pressed the button on the phone beside the bed and tried to look awake.

"Preventer Wind?" Lady Une was somewhat amused by his disheveled appearance, but her amused expression quickly changed to one of grave seriousness. "Sorry to wake you, Zechs, but I need you to report to headquarters as soon as possible. Something's come up."

"I'm on my way." He turned off the phone and got out of bed._ I guess that's it for dreaming today. _He put on his uniform without fuss and got on with the day.

_My kingdom...for a pony... _


End file.
